March 30, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The March 30, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 30, 2015 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. This was the Raw after WrestleMania 31. Episode summary The Lucha Dragons & The New Day vs Cesaro & Tyson Kidd & The Ascension So The New Day stands alone against the reigning WWE Tag Team Champions and NXT’s most brutish veteran tandem. What’s a trio to do? Enter The Lucha Dragons. The former NXT Tag Team Champions — themselves responsible for ending Konnor & Viktor’s run with those titles — made their Raw debut after bouncing around “WWE Superstars” and Main Event for a couple of weeks. With "NXT" chants erupting around them, the duo united with Big E & Kofi Kingston to send the four bullies to the bench in their first night in the big time. Kalisto, Sin Cara’s partner in The Lucha Dragons, was the breakout of the match, confounding Cesaro with a whirligig hurricanrana and saving Kingston from a pasting by The Ascension, bringing ethe bout down to Kalisto and Konnor. Thanks to a momentary distraction from Sin Cara (whose gloves bore tribute to the late Perro Aguayo, Jr.), Konnor found himself defenseless and utterly unprepared for Kalisto, who pounced with his signature Salida del Sol for the win. For future reference, the chant goes like this: LU-CHA! LU-CHA! LU-CHA! AJ Lee, Paige & Naomi vs The Bella Twins & Natalya The Divas division got their moments in the sun on The Grandest Stage of Them All, from the tag team match that saw The Bellas fall to “The Frenemies” to Natalya and Naomi involving themselves in the Fatal 4-Way WWE Tag Team Title Match on the WrestleMania Kickoff. And each Diva who stepped onto The Show of Shows got a chance to show why they received that honor with a Six-Diva Tag Match on Raw. And show they did. The Divas dished out some significant punishment to each other, with AJ Lee (showing NXT’s Bayley some love) taking the brunt of it when Natalya & The Bellas isolated her from her group. The peak came when Nikki contorted AJ into a bow and arrow, but the former Divas Champion rallied to tag in a fresh Naomi to take over against Nikki Bella. Naomi’s best offense turned out to be a good defense when she ducked Nikki’s forearm, leaving it to smash sister Brie in the face instead. With Nikki shocked at her mistake, Naomi attacked with the Rear View and brought it home for her team. Results * 8-Man Tag Team Match: The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) & The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) & Tyson Kidd & Cesaro (w/ Natalya) * 6-Women Tag Team Match: '''AJ Lee, Naomi & Paige defeated Natalya & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes